Fairy Fails
by glittering wolf
Summary: The Sonic crew has "agreed" to help put on a production of the classic fairy tale Snow White. Too bad its anything but.
1. And it begins

**_This is my first ever fanfiction. If you do not it for some reason, please make sure that reviews have a lot of cuss words in them so that they will at least be funny to read. _****_This is a spoof on the classic children's tale Snow White. If you absolutely adore that story or are a major sonamy shipper, you might want to find somthing else to read. Enjoy._**

* * *

_'Hello everybody and welcome to a glittering wolf production of Snow White. The Sonic cast has so graciously agreed…'_

"No we didn't! You kidnapped us and are forcing us to put on a play for you're stupid fanfiction!" Sonic called from offstage.

_'Ignore him!'_

_'Yes they have so graciously agreed to help me bring the story of Snow White to fanfiction. If they say they are being forced, don't listen to them, it is NOT true.'_

_'And without further ado; here is the cast of the characters:'  
' The beautiful evil queen will be played by Rouge the Bat.'  
_"Well I am beautiful" Rouge consented with a wink of her eye.

_'Snow White will be played by Amy Rose.'  
_*squeal of girlish delight is heard offstage* "I got the lead! Oh I hope you'll be my prince Sonic".

Sonic groaned "Are there any characters that get killed off? Cause I volunteer" he asked hopefully.

_'Shush, I`ll get your part now.'  
'The Seven Dwarves will be as follows; Speedy-Sonic, Geeky-Tails, Dopey-Knuckles, Angry-Shadow, Sneaky-Espio, Vector-Biggy, and Charmy-Charmy.'  
_  
The seven mentioned Mobians stared at me dumbfounded.  
"Those aren't even the real dwarf names!" Tails protested.

"At least you get a new name! Why am I still Charmy?" Charmy whined.

"I got one the real dwarf names!" Knuckles exclaimed with a smirk that quickly disappeared when he realized exactly which one of the original names he had been given.

"Tails is right, I thought the dwarves were named, Happy, Doc…" I quickly put a hand over Sonic's mouth.

_'Quiet! You wanna get sued?'  
_  
'I cleared my throat and continued. The evil mirror will be..ummm.'  
"Didn't you kidnap anyone to be the mirror?" Sonic cut in.

'_Shut up! The evil mirror will be a surprise.' _  
"I'll be surprised if anyone shows up" .  
_'Shut up Knuckles.'_

I look at Shadow. He has folded his arms and glares at anyone who talks. _'Nice to see that at least one of you is getting in touch with your character', I say cheerfully, 'now if the rest of you could just follow his example and, eh… where was I? Oh right!'  
_

'Eggman can be the woodsman. And the prince can be Silver.'

Amy made an upset noise and pouted.  
"Better him than me" Sonic said relieved.  
_'And now without any further interruptions; let's start the show!'  
_"This is gonna be a looong fanfiction" everyone said.


	2. And it's still kinda just begining

**Here is another prolouge type chapter for my story. It's more a prolouge for the Snow White play, while the last chapter was more of a prolouge to the story. It makes perfect sense in my crazy head. I promise that the story will get better as the story progresses. Maybe it will be longer too. Big thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, and an extra big thank you to RAWN89 for betaing my first fanfiction and adding her own humor to it. I don't own anything. Sega does.**

* * *

'Once upon a time in the kingdom of Mobius, there lived a beautiful queen. She was by far the fairest in all the land; however the queen's heart was tainted with evil. There were many reasons why the queen might have been the way she was. Maybe it was because her shoes were too tight or maybe it was her head was not just right. But I think the best reason was that her heart was two sizes two small.'

"That's not even the right story!" Sonic called out from offstage.  
_'Oh. My bad. I guess I must have scrambled up my notes again, or maybe it`s a different version or something...' I _stammered. "That's How the Grinch..." Quickly I ran over and put my hand over Sonic's mouth, muffling him once again. He looked at me resentfully.

_'How many times do I have to tell you that we're going to get sued if you keep mentioning other stories like that? Don`t make me get the duct tape!'_  
Sonic`s only response to my little outburst was mimicking my words behind my back.  
"Well maybe if you could get the damn story right, we wouldn't have to keep correcting you!" Shadow said crossly, crossing his arms and scowling.

I merely smiled at him happily. _'Good for you Shadow! Keep refusing to break character; it will help you seem like the real thing on stage.'_  
Shadow rolled his eyes, as did many of the other characters back stage. "Just continue." He said in a defeated voice.

_'All right then. The queen had a stepdaughter named Snow White, and she was as fair as RAWN89 could draw her.'_  
"Who the heck is RAWN89?" asked Vector confused. Everyone looked at each other uncertainly.  
"Just some fan girl who enjoys drawing us, maybe she`ll make a picture of you guys too someday" Sonic answered in a bored tone.

_'Will you be shut up?'_ I asked annoyed. They just rolled their eyes at me.  
I rolled my eyes too and continued. _'Her fur was as pink as a rose for which she was… not named for…'_ I trailed off unsure before adding, _'… her mom was color blind!' _  
Many faces were palmed during that last comment.

_'Anyway…The queen feared that Snow White's beauty might someday surpass her own, so she dressed her in ugly clothes and made her do chores as a common servant, because that totally makes a person ugly. _  
_However, Snow White's beauty could not be halted by some poor fashion choices or by doing chores and the queen grew worried. So she went on e-bay and bought a magic mirror that would tell her who was the fairest in the land.'_

"How can I use e-bay without a computer?" asked Rouge teasingly "Besides, isn`t this story supposed to take place sometime in the Middle Ages?"  
_'Ehm…it`s a modern version.'_  
"Then how come our costumes are anything but modern?"

_'Stop questioning my authority! I am the all-powerful narrator, and I can do whatever the hell I want!'_ "You've gone mad with fictional power, haven't you?" Tails asked, a deadpan look on his face. I smiled at him._ 'I know. Isn't it great? Now let's start the first act!'_ Everybody groaned.


	3. And the Plot Kinda Curdles

**Yay! Another chapter is out! We're actually kinda moving on with the plot..we moved baby steps. Anyway I hope that you like it.**

**Copyright Sega, I own no characters. And a huge thank you to RAWN89 for actually caring enough to beta this thing.**

**Warning! This story contains major you feel offended or upset by any of the bashing, please leave all flames in the form of a question. All happy review can be left in any way you want. It pays to be nice.**

* * *

_'After waiting 6-8 weeks for delivery (original estimated delivery time: 5 days), the mirror finally arrived in the mail.'_

"Ah yes, after waiting 6-8 weeks for delivery my mirror has finally arrived! Now I can finally find out who is the fairest in the land of Mobius!" Rouge said with a dramatic air to her voice.

She then attempted to open the box. Her fingers clawed at the tape, but it just didn`t seem to want to come off. She started to shake it violently. "I can't get this prop to open!" she screeched frustrated and kicked the box in her annoyance.

"Oh well…if there's no mirror, I guess there can be no play and glittering wolf will just have to let us all go home" Knuckles said, hope glinting in his eyes.

I scowled. _'Nobody is going home until I finish with this fanfiction! This is my first one and I would appreciate a little sympathy and support from my friends! Friends like friend's fanfics.'_

"Friends don't kidnap!" Espio replied his voice low and dangerous. Being a ninja, taken down and getting kidnapped by a teenage girl was kind of an embarrassment.

"Can we just get on with this already? The sooner we finish this damn thing, the sooner we can go home!" Eggman practically shouted.

With that he took his ax and sliced open the box.  
Sonic stared at me incredulously "You gave the evil guy an ax?"

I stared at him for a minute. 'Well duh! He's the ax chopper assassin dude that the queen sends after Snow White. Why wouldn't he have an ax?'

"It wouldn't be such a big deal if it was a fake plastic one, but that's a real ax" Tails said standing next to his friend.

_'Of course he needs a real ax. I believe in method acting.'_

"You realize you're kinda stupid right?" Charmy said snottily. "I mean that Eggman guy is evil and stuff, and how come I don't have a real name?" Charmy said, making his real reason for coming over and talk clear. "Everybody else has a cool name, but me!" he whined.

I smiled sweetly at him. _'Oh Charmy I have the perfect name for you that will make you and everybody else very happy indeed'_

***10 minutes later***

Charmy sat in a corner, his arms crossed in anger and his mouth duct taped.

_'Hope you like your new name Mutey.'_ I said in a sing-songy voice. Then I turned to the rest of the cast. _'Now all of you get your act together before I duct tape you as well!' _

Everybody scurried off to their positions. _'I love show business.'_ I said with a little half smile on my face.

With the box finally opened, the evil queen took the mirror out of its packaging, and put it up on the wall. She began the well-known rhyme.

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest…"

_'Rouge, not PD.' _I hissed from offstage. Seriously, it's like these people are asking to be sued.

She stopped and stared at me for a little while. Then she began again. "Magic mirror that's always right, who's hotter; me or Snow White?"

The mirror didn't answer back and all Rouge saw was her own reflection staring back at her. She tried the rhyme again. "Mirror, mirror that is white, I'm the hottest one around right?" Again she got no reply.

_'Psst Rouge!'_ I called from offstage.

"What?" she hissed back at me.

'_We um didn't get anybody to play the magic mirror.'_ I admitted shamefully.

"Told you nobody would show up" Knuckles said smugly from offstage. I turned around and threw my shoe at him.

_'Can it Dopey. I was going to get Mephiles to be the mirror, but when I went to go get him...I realized how scary he is, and that I shouldn`t bother him.'_

Offstage I could hear Sonic snickering with a few of the others. "She acts like she's such a tough little thing, but then she gets scared off by Mephiles. What a joke."

_'What are you laughing at didn't he kill you in one game?'_ I asked huffily.

"No, that never happened." Vector said. "Yeah if he died, then why is he here now?" Shadow asked.

_'No seriously. Don't any of you remember? There was some princess that got kidnapped like four times. A-and Silver tried to kill Sonic like four times. Then they became friends, and then Sonic got killed. Then the princess makes out with his corpse. Then some evil gets released. Then you all travel to some other dimension. Then Sonic comes back to life, and kicks the evil's butt with Shadow and Silver all in their super forms. It was Sonic 06 or something.'_ I said adamantly.

The entire cast just stared at me dumbfounded.

"Please that sounds completely far-fetched" Sonic said in a deadpan.

"I hated just listening to that" Shadow mused.

"Nobody kisses Sonic but me!" Amy yelled, making mentioned hedgehog cringe.

"If that game is even real, it has to be the worst Sonic game ever!" The entire Sonic cast said in conclusion.

"Mm-mm" Charmy added.

I slapped a hand to my forehead. _'Just finish the mirror scene at least so we can be done with this stupid _

_chapter.'_

Rouge obliged and went back to her post.

"Okay mirror, that doesn't talk, that Snow White chick is totally hotter than me isn't she? Well it seems like the only logical solution would be to kill the little brat." Rouge smirked evilly.

"And I know just the right person for the job."


	4. The story actually has some plot now

**Finally got another chapter out! And this one has atuall story not just pointless story! This story has two references to two shows that I love, you will win my total affection and mediforical story cookies. I own nothing. Read and review.**

* * *

_'The evil queen did know the right man for the job. The ax chopper assassin dude that hung around the kingdom for just such an occasion as the queen wanting to murder someone.'_ I said in a clear strong voice.

The cast looked as if they wanted to comment, but they didn't dare out of fear of being duct taped like Charmy. Who by the way, was currently trying to rip the accursed mass of tape off of his mouth. Man that stuff was hard to get off.

The evil queen summoned the ax man into her evil mirror watching room that she just seemed to have.

"Hey Eggy! Get in here now!" Rouge shouted an evil glint in her eyes as she did so.

I hissed ever so slightly but decided to let it slide. It's not like I had written any real script for them to read anyway. I believed firmly in impromptu.

Eggman entered stage right and looked at the queen. "Yeah I'm here. What do you want?" he asked in an annoyed 'I don't want to be here' tone. After hearing me clear my throat, he quickly added, "Your majesty."

Rouge smiled, high on the fact that the great Dr. Eggman just had been reduced to call her your majesty.

She cleared her throat and continued giving her performance. "My 'dear' stepdaughter Snow White is apparently a lot hotter than I am" She said carefully "You can understand why we cannot allow that to happen. I understand that you are a man who can make people disappear. I need you to do that"

"Do what to who?" Eggman asked with complete and utter confusion among the features on his face, obviously a result of not really paying attention during the briefing.

"It's do what to whom!" Rouge snapped. "If you're going to be an idiot, at least have the common decency to be a grammatically correct idiot!"

Offstage, Sonic and a few of the other characters were laughing their asses off at the exchange. A glare from me and a brief showing of duct tape shut them up pretty fast.

Rouge rubbed her temples and continued on "We were just talking about how much prettier Snow White is than me, I think that it would be obvious that I want you to exterminate her!" Her tone was beyond irritated.

She was already annoyed that she had to perform this stupid play/fanfiction thing. The least that these idiots could do was make it as short and sufferable as possible.

It was almost like somebody was writing a lot of rambles, stalling for time in a pathetic attempt to make the story longer…Anyway.

Rouge, despite her annoyance, decided to continue on. Again. "Since you`re obviously intellectually challenged…" (Eggman pouted at the insult, but nevertheless remained silent) "… I will make this as simple as possible." She said venomously. "You are an ax guy. You will use your ax to slice the princess to bits. Then you will bring me her heart in this box"

Rouge showed Eggman an old jewelry box, and the man just stared at it for a moment before offering this rebuttal.

"That's disgusting and downright morbid! What the hell do you want with her heart anyway? And why put it in a jewelry box of all things? I know it's already out of her body, but isn't that really unsanitary? I mean just what?" Eggman sputtered not even seeming to be able to make proper sentences anymore.

Rouge looked uncertain. "Look dude, I have no freaking clue why I want the heart or what I`m supposed to even do with it, and I have no clue why I would ruin a perfectly good jewelry box to house such a disgusting item, but it's in the story and if I don't go along with the story, that stupid author chick is going to be really pissed and beat the crap out of me so just go with it!"

"Why did she want the princess's heart Sonic?" Tails asked, curiosity gleaming in his blue eyes.

Sonic shrugged. "How the heck should I know?" he asked. "I don't even know what I would do with a heart personally."

Amy lunged at Sonic and hugged him tightly, "That's too bad Sonic! You already stole my heart!" she said with a dreamy expression.

Sonic desperately tried pushing her away while Knuckles and Vector laughed behind his back. Tails looked uncomfortable. Espio and Shadow seemed to be trying to stifle a smile and maybe a bit of a snicker. All Charmy had to say was, "MMMMMM!"

"I'm not your boyfriend!" Sonic screeched and finally managed to separate himself from the famous death-hug. With that the rest of the cast turned their attention back on the play.

Eggman seemed to nod in understanding "Okay I will bring you the princess's heart in this jewelry box. And I guess I'll just dump the rest of her heartless body in the woods or something."

With those charming parting words, Eggman grabbed his ax and ran out of the room stage left. Rouge just stood center stage, unsure of what to do next.

_'The queen then decided that the plan would most likely fail if Snow White wasn't there so she called her to tell her to go!'_ I called out in an annoyed voice. Honestly! These people did not know theater.

"Oh right" Rouge said, snapping back to reality. "Snow White, go pick some flowers or whatever out by those abandoned woods where nobody can hear your screams if you happened to call for help because you`re being murdered by some deranged ax murder or something!" Rouge yelled in a couldn`t-care-less tone as she walked off the stage, glad that her part of the story was over. For now at least.

"Do I get to go on the stage now?" Amy asked excitedly with sparkly eyes.

_'Yes, yes you do.'_


	5. Hang in There

**Hooray for Columbus Day. I was able to write an entire chapter about a week earlier. Thanks to RAWN89 for betaing and adding her own humor. I own nothing. Review the story, everytime you do, bongo the evil bunny comes closer to world domination.**

* * *

_'The princess Snow White was so happy.' _I began._ 'Her stepmom, the evil queen, had given her a pretty new dress. It looked just like the dress from the cover art.'_ Backstage everybody looked at each other in confusion.

"What is she talking about now?" Vector asked the others in confusion. "What cover art?"

Tails had the answer to that; after all, they didn't call him Geeky for nothing "It's like the promotional art for the story. That RAWN89 chick drew it. It's very nice. Can't believe you guys haven't seen it yet!"

"Does it bother anyone else that glittering wolf keeps breaking the fourth wall like that? I mean half of this fanfic is just pointless filler crap of us talking. That's got to make a lot of people mad, right?" Charmy asked.

In the week or so that it took to write the new chapter, he had managed to finally pry of the mass of duct tape from his mouth, not that anybody actually cared. "It's so lame that she has no respect whatsoever for the fourth wall."

Charmy continued to criticize, unaware that I had slowly crept up behind him. The others tried to warn him with various gestures to shut the hell up, but he paid no attention. "I don't even think that this stupid chick can write."

_'Oh really?'_ I asked with a dangerous tone. Charmy turned around and started sputtering apologetically nonsense words.  
_'You know Charmy, your character is named Mutey, and Mutey doesn't talk.'_ I pulled out another roll of duct tape. _'You are going to keep this duct tape on or I will rewrite your character again.'_ Charmy had a hopeful intrigued look on his face. _'You can be deady. And you know how much I love method acting.'_

Charmy opted for the duct tape. Though they would never admit it, a lot of the characters were actually glad that the annoying bee could no longer talk again.

I cleared my throat and continued on with the story. _'The princess was really glad that she would get a break from her chores to go outside. She was one of those bird singing princesses that were friends with all the cute little woodland creatures.'_

With a happy squeal Amy rushed over to the forest set, but stopped short as she seemed to ponder something. "Wait a minute." She said. "Wasn't there supposed to be a nice song that I was supposed to do with the prince?" Her voice sounded hopeful. She really wanted to have a big musical number or something.

_'Sorry Amy. I don't have anything here in my script notes about a scene with you and the prince.'_ Amy frowned. "I thought you believed strictly in impromptu lines or something. Let me see your notes."

Before I could stop her, she grabbed the clipboard that had held all of my papers on it out of my hands. She glanced down at it and her expression turned to one of anger.

"These aren't script notes at all. It's one of those motivational posters that have the kitten on the tree branch that says 'hang in there'!" she screeched in fury and tossed it away.

She couldn't believe that I really didn't have anything written to go by. "Who's running this fanfic? Because it seems that nobody had any clue what they should be doing half the time."

I shot her a death glare. _'If you're going to be such a b***h about it, we could always recast Cream as Snow White.'_

"Hello everybody!" Cream said as she walked onto the stage. _'Get lost Cream!'_ I barked. The girl cried and ran off stage.

Suddenly I noticed that everyone was looking at me.  
"Even I found that harsh" Shadow stated, while everyone else just glared at me. I ran a finger through my hair. _'I`ll apologize later. Can we just move on with the story?'_

Everybody reluctantly complied and went back to their stations.  
_'Snow White was picking flowers peacefully not knowing that the ax-murderer assassin guy was slowly sneaking up on her with the dark intents of killing her.'_

Eggman followed my words and slowly crept up behind Amy with his ax.

_'Then his heart was melted by the princess's innocence, or something, and decided not to kill her.'_

Eggman still raised his ax with an evil glint in his eyes.  
_'Hey you're not supposed to really kill her! That will totally ruin the entire story!'_ (Somewhere, a million Amy haters cried out in one big joyous cheer.)

"I'm ad-libbing." the man said. Amy, realizing she was in actual danger, screamed in terror.

_'If you don't kill her, you can go home and be done with this whole ordeal.'_ I said in a silky tempting voice.

Eggman quickly dropped his ax. "Deal." That was all he said. Then faster than you would think possible from a man of his size, ran out of the fanfiction, never to be seen in this story again. (Somewhere, a million Amy haters are booing.)

Amy was still sitting on the ground, shaking. _'Amy honey,'_ I began using my gentlest voice. _'I know you were just almost murdered, but the proper thing to do would be to use that fear and continue on with the play.'_ Amy shot me a resentful look but obediently went on with the production.

Everybody from backstage was looking at me again. "Icicles are warmer than you are b***h" Espio said. _'Watch your language! If we keep cussing, we'll lose our G-rating!'_ I said warningly.

"I don't care, I just want to be done with this and get on with our lives!" Knuckles grumped.

Back onstage, Amy was performing the forest scene. There wasn't much in the budget for anything that was actually worth seeing. So I lied and made it seem a lot cooler than it really was.

_'The princess was running for her life. Her stepmom wanted her dead and there was no way that she could ever return to her home. The forest was a dark and spooky place. No matter where the princess ran, it seemed that there was something spooky and ominous waiting to jump out at her. There were lions, and tigers and bears. Spooky birds with big creepy eyes. It really was the forest from hell.'_

Amy finally finished her 'panicky' wandering around the stage and came to a cottage set and frowned with a bored expression at the sight who met her.

"A doll house?! Couldn`t you at least get a cabin big enough for me to enter?" she asked dryly in a deadpan.

I sighed _'I`m just a high schooler OK? I don`t have that kind of budget!' _then I went to retrieve my clipboard that had so cruelly been tossed away. I really needed that 'hang in there'-poster right now…

Paste your document here...


	6. There was little progress

Amy was staring at the dollhouse in distaste. "So am I supposed to step in there or something?" she asked blandly. Her voice practically dripping with sarcasm "I think that it might be just a bit too big."

I gave her a venomous stare, counted to ten, and then I switched to a sweet smile.  
_'Of course I don't expect you to fit in there. You're way too fat for that. I expect us to use our imagination.'_ I moved my hands around all dramatically to prove my point.

Amy scowled at me "Fine." She closed her eyes in defeat "I am using my imagination because the author is too cheap to pay for a real set." She spun around a few times "Oh look! It's a little house, full of little things. I should totally go in there without permission and in just like a totally breaking and entering fashion."

I rolled my eyes at her. She had a point, but she didn't have to be such a b***h about it.

_'The princess decided to invade the owner's privacy more and touch all their things and completely reorganize their stuff…I mean clean.'_ I said.

Amy milled around the stage pretending to do just that.

_'Then she got tired and decided to fall asleep in one of their beds, and there were like seven of them. That's a pretty important part of the story.'_

"What about the cute little woodland creatures?" Amy asked. "Aren't they going to be an important part of the story too?"

I gave Amy a condescending look. _'I was going to do that, but I just don't have the budget. Besides you guys are cute little woodland creatures. Wouldn't that be like culturally insensitive or something?'_

Amy gave me an insulted look, and started to open her mouth to protest.

I cut her off before she had the chance._ 'Amy I had a long week. I failed a math test, physics is stupid, and you guys are not appreciating my creative genius and props, and are fighting me for creative control at every turn. If you talk one more time, I swear I will sic my dog on you!'_

Amy notably paled and shut up.

She then made a big production of lying down on the beds.  
"Oh my gosh! I am so tired. I will just fall asleep on these nice soft beds."  
She lay down on one of the prop beds that were set out on the stage, and immediately jumped up.  
"Ow! This bed is too hard!" She moved on to the next bed. She lay down on it and the bed practically ripped under her weight "This bed is too soft!"

Immediately everyone looked at me to see if I would freak out over copyright law. I just sat calmly on my chair and continued to watch. They seemed to expect me to say something so I opened my mouth.

'The bed isn't too soft Amy, like I said, you're too fat. Besides, Goldilocks is public domain. Knock yourself out. I quite frankly don't care anymore.'

Everyone stared at me for a long period of time.

"I think she may have cracked" Shadow whispered to the group.

"You mean she's become crazy now, is it our fault?" Tails asked in a worried tone.

Sonic gave his friend a reassuring pat on the back. "Nah buddy. I bet anything that she's always been crazy."

_'You'd be right about that.'_ I said from behind the group. They all jumped about a mile. I smiled at them. _'You guys are on soon. Amy just fell asleep.'_ They looked at each other in confusion.

"I thought that she would play that out a bit longer. She seems the type to overact" Espio said suspiciously.

I shrugged. _'She fell asleep or I bonked her on the head and knocked her out. Take a pick. Who's to say what really happened when you`re not paying attention?'_ I smiled cheerfully again. _'Good luck guys.'_  
I gave the chameleon a pat on his head and skipped off.

They stared at each other uncertainly.

"Yep! Definitely crazy" Vector confirmed.

_'You're all crazy! Now get your asses up on stage NOW!'_ I shouted annoyed at how long it took them to do things.

They all scurried onto the stage and began their performance.

_'Little did Snow White know that the seven boys that lived in the house had returned from their job of finding the seven chaos emeralds, using them for something significant, and then losing them almost immediately.'_

The group stared at me annoyed.

"When you put it like that, you make us sound completely incompetent, and our mission stupid." Knuckles snapped.

_'They then continued with the play and stopped breaking the fourth wall that they seemed to love so much'_ I said, continuing on as if I hadn't heard them.

"Oh no, somebody broke into our house, let's go find them or something like that." Sonic said in a bland voice.

_'Come on Sonic! Do it with feeling! Rouge did a fantastic job with her performance!'_ I said.  
"Leave me out of this!" Rouge yelled out from a distance.

Sonic rolled his eyes and continued on. They all "entered" the house.

"Wow somebody cleaned our house!" Tails said.

"Do we have to pay them for that?" Vector asked.

"Let's just get this over with" Shadow grumbled walking towards where Amy lay unconscious on the floor.

I smiled. No matter what, I could always count on Shadow to stay in character. It was like he was a natural or something.

Shadow shook Amy violently "Wake up so we can get this chapter up."  
Amy was out cold and didn't respond. Shadow began to shake her even more violently "I want to go home! I can't take much more of this stupid fanfiction!"

Sonic went over and knocked Amy out of Shadow's grip "Stop it Shadow! You'll hurt her!" he shouted, shaking Shadow.

"Oh yeah, dropping her on the floor is totally good for her health" Knuckles snickered.

"Guys, I think Amy might be dead. She's not moving" Tails said in a concerned voice.

"Nah, she`s still breathing" Sonic waved him off, and let go of Shadow who was giving him a murderous glare.

"Guys I haven't seen Charmy all chapter, where the hell is he?" Vector asked, completely oblivious to all the drama that was happening around him.

"He wouldn't shut up so I threw him in the janitor's closet" Espio said in a bored voice. "If you miss him so much, I'll just go get him."

Espio made a move towards the janitor's closet while the rest of the cast continued to talk.

I face palmed _'You might as well go home folks; we won't be getting much done her this week.'_


	7. Have You Met?

**Another chapter out! Feel so accomplished, thanks again to RAWN89 for betaing, and to everyone who actually cares enough to review. I don't own Soinc. I only force him and his friends to do plays for my amusement.**

* * *

Amy still hadn't woken up from her little coma. The group all crowed around her, worried expressions on their faces.

"I would have thought she would have regained consciousness by now." Tails said in a worried tone.

"I know!" Knuckles exclaimed. "It's been like a week since this story was updated! She should have woken up by now, right?"

"We're 100% sure that she isn't dead?" Sonic asked in a tone that revealed a slight smidgeon of worry.

They all turned to stare at me. Every one of them had a glare and a scowl on their faces.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Espio required, being the only one brave enough at the moment to talk.

I gave them a dumbfounded look. 'What am I supposed to do?' I asked.

"You're the stupid author!" Vector shouted. "You're the only one who can do something!"

'Whatever! She was being mean. I don't see any reason why I should wake her up.' I crossed my arms and sat down stubbornly.

The guys looked at each other for a minute before Shadow had a light bulb moment.

"If you don't wake her up, we'll sue," he said with a confident smirk.

'And then Snow White woke up and everybody got on with the damned play!' I said snapping to attention almost immediately.

With that Amy suddenly came back to the land of the living. "Hey look! Little men" she said.

The guys looked at each other once again before shrugging and continuing on with their roles.

"Oh my gosh, somebody's been sleeping in my bed and they`re still there!" Vector said quoting the first words that popped into his head, which earned him a smack of a book at a mentioned body part.

'That's not the right play! You're just lucky that Goldilocks is public domain or that book would have been a knife!'  
The cast gave me a funny look.

"You have major issues girly," Shadow said tauntingly, dodging the book that was sent flying his way. He looked at it in distaste. "Really? Twilight?"

Everybody looked at the book that had been thrown which was indeed Twilight. It was too bad that they didn't notice the fire hose that was being pointed at them. That is until they were sprayed very violently with about 10 gallons of water.

'If you are all done mocking the books that I like, get back to the play! I swear you guys keep saying that you don't want to be here, but you aren't making the time here go any quicker!' I shook my head and went over to my seat.

The now wet group gave me murderous looks.

"You're the princess Snow White aren't you?" Sonic asked his tone deeply annoyed. More so because he was now soaking wet, which he absolutely hated.

"Yeah sure whatever," Amy responded trying to wring all the water out of her dress. "The queen is trying to kill me or something. To be honest we didn't really get into that. I just ran into the woods and broke into this stupid dollhouse home!"

'Stop calling my dollhouse stupid! It's antique and pretty and you're just jealous!'

"You're dollhouse is stupid!" Amy shouted back.

Sonic put up a hand to stop her. "Oh for the love of Pete Amy, don't start this again. I'm almost positive that the audience is getting tired of that stupid dollhouse!"

"I know I am." Knuckles grumbled.

"I never liked it." Shadow grumped.

"You don't like anything Shadow" Tails said with a smile on his face. He dropped the smile when Shadow glared at him and looked down at the floor.

"Anyway you're welcome to stay here princess as long as this stupid fanfiction continues. When it ends though, you need to pack your stuff and go far far away and never return" Sonic said returning to the actual plot.

Amy gave him and admiring look. "That's the sweetest thing that you've ever said to me Sonic!" her voice a squeal of pure delight.

Sonic rolled his eyes and backed off a bit.

"We'll just introduce ourselves then" Espio said in an exasperated tone.

They all stepped forward and said their respective character names.

"Speedy" Sonic said.  
"Geeky" Tails said his voice more cheerful than Sonic's, although he did appear a little embarrassed.  
"Dopey" Knuckles grumbled still obviously upset with his name.  
"Angry" Shadow said with a murderous tone.

'Good job being on character Shadow.' I shouted out. I had already told him this before, but I felt the need to keep reminding him. After all, he seemed to be the only one really dedicated to his part.

"Sneaky" Espio said with no emotion.  
"Whatever the last one was" Vector said with an uncertain tone of voice.

'You're Biggy!' I shouted then quickly checked my notes. 'I think.'

"Why are you even bothering with that," Amy said snottily. "All your notes consist of a 'Hang in there' kitten poster."

I glared at her. 'We can still learn a great deal from it! Now if you're done being annoying, continue on with your performance. Vector I'm pretty sure that your name is Biggy, and if it's not, well it is now.'

Vector nodded in confirmation before continuing on. "And I guess that's all of us."

"No it's not!" Shadow suddenly intervened.

Tails looked around. "He's right! Where'd Charmy go?"

They all looked around for the annoying hyperactive bee.

Espio face palmed. "I got so distracted by Amy that I forgot to get him out of the closet." With that he headed off towards the closet once more.

'Hurry up! We have a schedule to keep!'

"Since when?" was the only response that I got.

Tails decided to continue on with the play. "There's another one of us. His name is Mutey and he`s mute. We locked him in the closet because he wouldn`t shut up" he blushed as he realized the complete lack of logic to what he had just said.

Though, no one really seemed to care or notice, maybe due to the fact that nothing about this story seemed to be 'logic' anyway.

Espio returned shortly after that with Charmy in tow. The annoying bee had apparently learned better than to take of the duct tape and had left it on.

"Have you met Mutey?" Espio asked being funny for once.

With that we decided to continue on next week because it's always important to leave with a joke.


	8. What's Wrong with Charmy?

**Got another chapter out! And I've been told that I'm not all that scary here. Thanks to RAWN89 for betaing this thing. and I own nothing.**

* * *

Charmy, although apparently used to the tape that surrounded his mouth, was apparently not accustomed to his new name because upon hearing it, he had a small conniption fit.

"Mmmmmm! Mmm mmm mmm mmm!" he screeched.

Everybody just looked at him, unsure what they should do.

"What's he saying?" Knuckles asked covering his ears. The noise that the tiny bee was making was high pitched and annoying.

"Beats me," Sonic said, walking over to Charmy.

"I think that he's trying to tell us something," Tails said coming to stand beside Sonic.

"Oooh! I'm great at charades and trying to figure things out. I am a detective after all," Vector boasted proudly.

He pushed Sonic and Tails out of the way so that he was directly in front of the screaming bee. His eyes were fixed on the insect.

Charmy noticed that they were trying to figure out what was wrong and began to signal and point, trying to illustrate what he was trying to say.

"OK so there are words involved," Vector said after a few minutes. "And they are obviously very important."

Espio face palmed and pushed Vector aside.

"Let me handle this. I can use my ninja skills to help figure out what the problem is here."

The chameleon stared intently at the bee for a while. The bee shrunk a little under the ninja's glare, but continued to try to communicate despite his obvious discomfort.

Espio continued to stare at the bee before shrugging his shoulders and saying, "I don't have a clue." With that he walked away.

Upon hearing Espio give up, Charmy began to make even louder noises, causing the entire group to cover their ears and glare.

"If Mutey doesn't shut up soon, I'm going to make him shut up permanently," Shadow hissed angrily.

Sonic stepped in front of the ebony hedgehog. "None of that now Grumpy, I'm sure that we can make it through at least one fanfic without you killing somebody". He turned towards Charmy once again.

"What is it boy?" he asked, a small smirk on his face. "Is Timmy trapped in a well?" He laughed at his own joke before saying in a completely serious tone. "Seriously though, you really need to shut up."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Everyone that is, except for Tails. Tails was looking around for something.

Sonic noticed this and asked, "What's the matter buddy?"

"Where is the author?" Tails asked in a mystified tone. "It's unusual for her to be quiet this long without saying anything."

Everybody else looked around and found nothing.

"Maybe she decided to leave and never come back," Knuckles said in a hopeful voice.

"Well I can't say that I'll miss her. All she ever did was yell at us that we weren't performing the story that she kidnapped us to do. That b***h was annoying. Good riddance," Shadow said dismissively.

_'I don't think so,'_ I said coming up from behind the group and once again making them jump in surprise.

Knuckles stared at me incredulously. "Where have you been? We've been talking for like 512 words! You usually don't let us get past 20 without interrupting unless we're doing a stupid scene! Seriously what happened?"

I stared at the echidna quietly for a moment before holding up a bag.

_'I got hungry so I went and got a burger.'_ I quickly took out the contents of the bag and wolfed it down. _'I'm a growing girl. I need food.'_

Knuckles and the rest of the cast stared at me dumbfounded.

_'What?'_ I asked calmly. _'I wasn't gone that long. What could have possibly happened that is so important?'_

"Charmy is having some kind of fit and we have no clue what's wrong with him!" Amy screeched.

Apparently we were on speaking terms again.

"We're here worrying and trying to solve this little dilemma and you're out getting lunch? I really don't like you!"

I looked at the pink hedgehog with a bored expression. _'I asked if anything important happened. Charmy always flips out. In fact the entire situation sounds incredibly boring and I feel sorry for anyone who had to witness it.'_ I gave her my most evil smile. _'And the feeling is most mutual Miss. Rose.'_

Amy flinched a little at my evil smile before returning her attention to Charmy. "Well we still have to figure out what's wrong if we ever hope to return to the actual story. What are you going to do about that?"

I had an answer. Before anybody could stop me, I walked over to the tiny bee and ripped the tape off of his mouth.

He winced and gave a small shriek before glaring at me.

"That hurt!" he whined.

_'What's the matter?'_ I asked my tone impatient. I had no time for this.

He shot me a hurt look. "I still hate that name! They called me Mutey when I specifically told them not too!"

Everybody stared at the bee in confusion.

"You told us not to? When did you do that?" Tails asked.

"When you locked me in the closet." Charmy hissed.

_'Well if that's all that's wrong, we'll continue to call you Mutey and you'll just have to get over it.'_ I said cheerfully putting the tape back over his mouth despite his protests.

I stared at the remaining crew. _'What now?'_ I asked.

Sonic looked thoughtful and annoyed at the same time.

"I think we're supposed to talk with Amy, then there's a scene with the queen or something. Shouldn't you know this? Aren't you the author? And don`t rip my quills out for saying, but you`re acting awfully calm today."

I shrugged. _'I haven't seen that movie in forever. For all I know, everybody dies at the end. And I guess not having low blood sugar helps.'_

I quickly went over the contents of the clipboard. The kitten poster really gave me confidence.

_'I'll just take your word for it concerning the next scene. Rouge you're going to go on again soon. Get ready.'_

Rouge muttered some really colorful words before shouting, "Thanks a lot Sonic!"

The blue hedgehog smiled sheepishly and shrugged apologetically.

I then left to go watch the movie again. Maybe I could actually figure out how this story ends.


	9. Those guys are jerks

_'Okay so I was gonna watch the Snow White movie so that we might actually be able to make some progress on this whole plot thing…'_ I said slowly.

Everybody looked at me expectantly, hope glittering in their eyes.

_'But then I got distracted by this awesome video game and completely forgot. We're cool right?'_  
Amy glared daggers at me while everyone else just looked exasperated.

"As long as the game wasn't Mario, I just don't care," was all that Sonic had to say on the matter.  
Everybody else just gave half-hearted shrugs.

I smiled at them. _'It was a Sonic game if that makes it any better.'_

The glare Amy sent me said otherwise.

_'Let's just get this over with'_ I said and went to go sit down.

The guys looked at each other unsure before continuing the play the way that they thought was best, muttering insulting stuff to irritate the author.

"Yes strange girl whom we have never met and who just broke into our home, you can stay here over night. I'm sure that`s the perfectly decent thing to do," Shadow said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes.

"That's nice of you person whose name I've already forgotten. Staying with the seven strange boys I know nothing about sounds like an awesome idea as well," Amy replied in a sickly sweet voice also laced with sarcasm.

"While you're at it, just move all of our stuff around and clean. That's totally a nice thing and not an invasion of privacy or anything," Espio said with a small smirk on his face.

Vector also opened his mouth, no doubt to say something snarky as well. However he never got the chance because before he could speak, he was hit with a dodge ball.

He glared at it with contempt," dodgeball, really?" he asked.

I shrugged. _'I can't keep throwing my clipboard. It might get ruined. Anyway, it's time for you guys to leave the set. It's Rouge's turn to act,'_ I said cheerfully.

Rouge moaned and walked slowly towards center stage. "I don't want to do this," she complained.

"We all had to Rouge," Tails said in a sympathetic voice.

"It's your turn," Sonic said in a less sympathetic voice. More like in a 'sucks to be you' kind of fashion.

Rouge went to the stage while I gave her the prop mirror from a few chapters ago.

_'It won't be so bad. Honestly, you and Shadow are the only ones that seem committed to this play.'_ I said with admiration in my voice.

Knuckles looked at everyone else. "Am I the only one that finds that sentence to be a tad messed up?" he asked.

Everybody else nodded in agreement. Especially Shadow, who for the world couldn`t figure out why he supposedly acted well when he had so far never actually tried to act at all, and tried his best to be angry and sarcastic.

Rouge stared at the mirror for a little bit before looking at me.

"What am I supposed to do? It doesn't talk remember?" she said in a bored voice.

_'Just do what you did last time and make stuff up. I seriously doubt anyone actually cares at his point.'_

Rouge just sighed and looked at the mirror. "Well mirror isn't it great that I killed Snow White? Now I'm the prettiest girl in the whole kingdom."

Rouge stared at the mirror for about a minute.

"What's that mirror? Timmy's trapped in a well?" Rouge said with a slight smile on her face.  
Apparently everybody's going off script today.

"Well I'm an evil and beautiful queen. I don't care about that stupid brat Timmy," Rouge pointed up her nose in the air and gave an evil laugh. "Oh also Snow White survived because you just cannot find good murderer ax men these days. I guess I'll just have to kill her myself." Rouge looked thoughtful for a minute. "Or I could send somebody else to do it. Like a ninja!" Rouge turned and called off stage. "Hey Espio! You busy?"

_'No! No! No!'_ I screamed running onto the stage.

Everybody looked at me as if I were insane.

_'This is already getting too off plot and long! No way are we going to add a ninja assassin into the story! We'd lose one of our dwarves. Why doesn't anybody ever care about the dwarves? Why are you all so heartless?'_ I sobbed.

Rouge shot everybody a concerned look before trying to console me.

"Hey kid calm down. I was just kidding. I will not add ninja assassins to Snow White, even though that would make this story a whole lot more interesting," she said in a nice, comforting voice.

I sniffled and basically looked pathetic.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Knuckles asked in a moderately concerned voice, "You`re usually the one making people cry."

I stifled another sob. _'You guys are mean! I want this to be awesome and you guys are mocking it! I hate you guys, I really do! And if I want to cry about it I will, so stop making fun of me!'_

They all gave each other uncertain looks.

"We're not making fun…" Tails started to say.

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I ran out crying hysterically. Everybody looked at my retreating figure.

"Did she just have an emotional break down?" Sonic asked dumbfounded.

"We should have tried that 7 chapters ago," Vector said.


	10. Where oh where has the author gone?

**I own nothing of Sonic. Thank you to all the people to like this story, and a big thank you to RAWN, who betas this story with her awesome awesomeness**

* * *

Everybody just stared at each other unsure what they should do next.

"I still say that we should leave," Knuckles grumbled, crossed his arms and pouted.

Sonic sighed. "Because that's not the way fanfics works! If we ever want to finish this stupid thing and go home, we need to finish this story. It's like Jumanji."

Amy stuck her nose in the air. "I don't care if we have to stay here for the rest of our lives! I don`t want that stupid author chick to come back here!" she shouted, stomping her foot.

Shadow glared daggers at the pink hedgehog. "Unlike you I actually have a life that I would like to return to," he said his voice cold.

Rouge laughed and gave the ebony hedgehog a playful shove. "What life?" she said teasingly.

Shadow glared warningly at the bat. "Anyways, we need to get that girl back. We've already invested all this time in this stupid production. We might as well finish it."

The rest of the guys, minus Amy, nodded their heads in agreement.

"Where should we look for her?" Tails asked. "She could be anywhere."

"I'm an awesome detective," Vector said. "I can find a needle in a haystack. Finding a teenage girl shouldn't be that hard to find."

With those words Vector pulled out a magnifying glass and began to search the floor for any clues.  
Espio rolled his eyes and put a hand to his forehead. "Yeah, we should probably start looking for her ourselves. I doubt that Vector will find her by doing that."

Charmy made noises and flailing motions that nobody could understand. So naturally they just assumed that he was saying what they wanted him to.

"You're right Charmy. Tacos are amazing. Now let's go find that mean and crazy author lady," Tails said happily.

With that, everyone except Vector and Amy went outside in search of the author.

The best plan of action, they decided, would be for them to split up. Sonic took Tails and went left of the street. Espio took Charmy and went right. Shadow and Rouge went forwards, and Knuckles started to tunnel underground.

This turned out to be a terrible idea. None of them knew exactly where they were or where anything was in this town. They hadn't even walked to the theater. They had just woken up there with some crazy writer chick telling them that they were going to help her do her very first fanfic.

They ended up getting lost very fast.

**(Sonic and Tails)**

"I think we're lost Sonic," Tails said in a worried tone, glancing over at his best friend.

Sonic gave him a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry buddy. We can't possibly be lost. We only started searching a few paragraphs ago," he said with a slight laugh. "I may be the fastest thing in the universe, but even I can't get lost that fast."

Sonic looked around with a puzzled look on his face. "Okay we've traveled enough paragraphs to be lost now."

Tails got a worried look on his face. "What are we supposed to do know? How are we supposed to find the author if we can't even find our own way?" he asked.

"It's alright buddy," Sonic said reassuringly. "I'm sure the others are doing much better."

**(Espio and Charmy)**

"Don't worry Charmy. We'll find that author lady soon. I'm a ninja you know," Espio said with a smug smile.

Charmy had to be dragged along with the chameleon because he obviously didn't want to look around for the author with Espio. He honestly didn't want to look for that horrible girl at all. After all, she had put duct-tape on his mouth!

Sadly though, thanks to that duct-tape, Charmy was unable to voice his opinions. Everyone just seemed to think that he was talking about tacos or other random subjects.

"Mmmmmm! Mmm mmm mmm mmmmm mmm," he mumbled as loud as the tape would allow him to. He flailed his arms and kicked his legs, desperately trying to get his point across.

Espio stared at the small bee for a moment. "You're right, Charmy, my ninja skills are so carrying this entire team. We'll find that girl in no time." Espio marched forward with a smile on his face.

Charmy, apparently not being able to handle having everybody misunderstand him anymore, flew off in the opposite direction.

Espio watched his friend leave with a baffled expression. "Where are you going Charmy?" he asked in confusion. Had he said something wrong?

**(Shadow and Rouge)**

Rouge looked around with an irritated look on her face. "We barely started our stupid search, and we're already lost!" she fumed. She looked over to her ebony companion. "Any clue where we are?"

Shadow scoffed. "Of course I know where we are. I'm the ultimate life-form! I never get lost."

Rouge gave Shadow a wry look. "Oh you never get lost? Then explain to me where we are now," Rouge said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

Shadow crossed his arms and scowled. "I'm not lost. I just don't know where we are."

Rouge crossed her arms as well. "That's the definition of lost sweetie," she said a small smirk on her face.

Shadow shook his head. "That's not the definition of lost!" Shadow snapped. The definition of lost is-Unable to find one's way," Shadow said smugly.

Rouge laughed. "The only reason you know the definition of the word lost is because it happens to you so much!" she said with a smile on her face.

Shadow turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Let's just go back," he said in a defeated tone.

Rouge turned and looked down the street. "What about the author?" she asked in a confused tone.

"We're gonna leave now. Probably wouldn't have found her anyway," Shadow said in a dejected tone. With that he walked back towards where he thought they had started from.

With a sigh, Rouge followed Shadow to make sure that he actually took the right direction to get back.

**(Knuckles)**

Knuckles dug further and further into the soft earth. He grunted as he moved stones out of his way so that he could go further still in search for the missing girl.

Halfway down, a thought occurred to him. "What the hell am I doing?" he wondered. "Human teenage girls don't dig themselves underground! They`d get dirt under their nails! What a waste of time."

With that thought, he turned around and went back to the surface.

**(Back to the view that we were at before this whole thing started)**

They all regrouped at the place where they were at before they went off looking for their director. Sonic looked at the others hopefully.

"Did you guys find her?" he asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"I tried to find her in the ground, but she wasn't there," Knuckles said with a shrug.

"We were trying to find her, but Rouge got lost," Shadow said in an uneasy tone.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Shadow couldn't cope with the fact that he isn't perfect and we had to turn back to save his bruised ego," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Well I almost found her with my super-secret ninja skills, but Charmy ran off, and I had to call off the search to find him instead," he said crossing his arms.

Sonic looked around. "Where is Charmy then?" he asked.

"Oh, I couldn't find him either," Espio said with a shrug.

Everybody shrugged off the fact that Charmy was once again missing, and focused once again on the author.

"We are never going to find her," Tails moaned.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that my dear two-tailed fox," Vector said with a boastful voice.  
Everybody turned to stare at the green crocodile in surprise.

"What are you talking about Vector?" Espio asked.

"I, using my ultra-keen detective skills, have found out where the author has hidden herself!" Vector said proudly.

They all shared incredulous looks and somewhere Amy cursed.

"Where did you find her?" Amy asked sourly.

"Well I observed her footprints and found that she in fact never left the building. She's been crying in the closet the entire time."

Everyone turned to look at the closet and noticed for the first time that there was sobbing coming from behind the doors. Quickly everyone rushed for the closet.

"Hey author lady! You really need to come out now," Tails said in a kind voice.

_'No! I'm not coming out you guys are mean!' _

"We're sorry all right. Just come out already. Don't you want to get this story done? We can't do that if you're in the closet," Sonic said.

_'No! You all hate me and never even wanted to do this stupid story!' _

"We don't hate you that much," Knuckles said weakly unable to find fault with the statement.

That statement only made me cry harder.

"Shut it Knuckles!" Rouge hissed. "Honey, we really want you to come back and do this fanfic." Rouge said in a winning tone. "We are all really good friends aren't we?"

_'You guys don't even know my name! You always just call me crazy chick. It's either Glittering Wolf, or Ms. Crazy Chick! Learn it, live it, love it.'_

"Ok Glittering Wolf, please come out, we`ve just searched everywhere for you to help finish this fanfic," Tails begged sweetly.

Upon his plea, I finally opened the closet and came out.

_'If you guys really are sorry, and it will make Amy miserable, I will come back and direct again.'_

Everybody breathed a sigh of relief.

Except Amy.

She hissed.

I looked happily at the faces of my cast before doing a headcount and frowned.

_'Aren't we missing Charmy?_' I asked in a confused tone.

Everybody groaned.

"Not again!" they cried.


	11. Another Search Chapter

**Another chapter done. :D Thanks so much for all the support from my viewers. You guys have been great. Thanks RAWN for betaing. Thanks to all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I own no part of Sonic. Sega owns everything.**

* * *

Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, a scowl on his face. As soon as he heard about Charmy's disappearance, he had let out a heavy sigh and walked away from the group without another word.

The rest of us huddled around in a circle, trying to figure out the next course of action.

"We should split up into teams and go looking for Charmy," Amy suggested in a clear confident voice, a smirk on her face.

I snorted and the smirk fell off her face as quickly as if somebody flipped a switch.

"What?" she asked in an irate voice. "Do you find something funny Ms. Crazy B…MMMM" Sonic quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't start that again!" he hissed. "Do you want to have to search for two missing people?"

Amy glared daggers at the blue hedgehog before crossing her arms and pouting. "Well I just don't see what's so funny about my idea," she mumbled.

I smirked at her. _'Splitting up, yeah, because that worked so well the last time you guys did it.'_ I laughed. _'You guys got lost so fast, it's embarrassing.'_

Tails looked hurt by this statement. "Well we're not from this area. I'm sure that if you came with us, we could find Charmy in no time at all." He looked at me with big hopeful eyes.

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. _'Well I am a Hufflepuff,'_ I said in a thoughtful voice._ 'They are particularly good finders.'_

Everyone else looked at each other confused.

"What the hell is Hufflepuff?" Knuckles asked incredulously, confusion written across his features.

Rouge shrugged. "I don't know, but it might be best to just humor the kid. She seems to freak out a lot when we question her weirdness."

Knuckles looked at the bat thoughtfully. "You`re right Rouge." Then he smirked. "You know I think this must be the first time that you're actually right about something."

Rouge glared at the red echidna for only a moment before bopping him on the head.

"You`ve got a lot of nerve Red-boy," she growled.

The hot tempered echidna raised his fists at her as if he was going to hit her back, but decided against it with a regretful sigh. He didn`t want another lecture about not beating ladies.

Espio hadn't said a word the entire meeting. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, deep in thought.

Finally he sighed. "I can't help but feel that this is partly my fault somehow," he said sadly, uncrossing his legs and putting his head in his hands.

He was met with glares all around.

"This is your entire fault!" Sonic snapped. "You lost Charmy when we were trying to find the auth… I mean Glittering Wolf." He cast a quick glance in my direction.

I smiled at him encouragingly and mouthed the words 'thank you.'

Sonic gave a small nod and Knuckles took up the rest of the conversation. "You were supposed to keep an eye on him! Major ninja fail!"

Espio glared at the entire group. "My ninja skills include acuminating and espionage. Nowhere in my ninja training was there a class on babysitting annoying bee children."

_'I'm back!'_ I said in a singsong voice, completely interrupting the flow of their conversation.

They all jumped and looked back at me in surprise.

"She left?" Tails whispered confused.

"Wow! She's better at sneaking around than Espio!" Sonic whispered back amazed, causing the purple chamaleon to to throw a ninja star in his direction.

_'I know we have this little "Charmy has gone missing problem", but don't worry. I found a solution!'_

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "You found Charmy?" Amy asked, doubt on her face.

I looked at her for a moment before responding. _'I said I found a solution, not Charmy.' _

Amy rolled her eyes. "What's the solution?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

I smiled at her. 'We'll just replace him! I already found the perfect candidate.'

Everybody looked skeptical, but wisely decided to see how the whole situation played out.

"Who'd you get?" Rouge asked curiously, a wary look in her eyes.

_'Oh trust me this'll work out great!'_ I walked over to the door and stood in the doorway. _'Come on sweetie. I promise that it won't go like last time. There will be no yelling or anything. Trust me,'_ I said in a voice that was sweet and gentle.

Shaking slightly, Cream stepped into the room and waved nervously at the others.

"You brought Cream here to replace Charmy?" Espio asked incredulously. "She's a girl!"

_'Congratulations! You've learned what girls are.'_ I commented dryly. _"They're like six! You really can't tell the difference at that age. I'm sure Cream will do a lovely job as the seventh dwarf.'_

Everyone looked skeptical and Cream looked a little afraid.

I sighed and put an arm around her, causing the poor little rabbit to flinch slightly. _'Seriously sweetie, I'm not gonna yell at you again. I've changed a lot since you last saw me. Psychological meltdowns do that to you. I swear that nothing is _  
_gonna happen okay?'_

Cream gave a quick nod of her head and attempted a small smile.

"I'm really happy to be a part of this production Ms. Glittering Wolf. I hope that I do a good job," she said timidly.

The others gave her reassuring smiles, and nodded their heads. None of them seemed to be able to form words.

Cream walked slowly to the stage in order to begin her performance with the others when Vector came barging in.

Everyone looked at each other again.

"When did Vector leave?" Knuckles asked exasperated. They were missing everything today.

Vector had a rather proud look on his face as he proclaimed, "Yeah! I'm two for two!" he said pumping his fist in the air.

I gave him an annoyed look. _'You shouldn't leave without telling people first Vector. It's impolite.'_

Shadow looked at me and spoke for the first time this chapter. "Didn't you do the exact same thing?" he asked in a bored tone.

I glared at him. _'Shhhh! Nobody asked you!'_ I turned my attention back to Vector. _'What do you mean two for two?'_

With a smile he reached behind him and pulled out Charmy.

My expression brightened, and I quickly shoved Cream off the stage. _'Your services will no longer be needed. Please get lost.'_

Cream once again ran crying out of the room.

Everyone glared at me once again, but said nothing.

They turned to Vector.

"Where did you find him Vector?" Espio asked amazed. "You've never been this good at finding things before."

"Yeah!" said Rouge. "You sure you didn't just kidnap him yourself so you could look like a great detective by 'finding' him?"

Vector glared. "I don't really know how I found him. Maybe the author was sick of this chapter and didn't really know how to end it."

He looked at me for confirmation and I just turned lightish red.

_'Since we've found Mutey, we can continue on with the production. Let's try to lose anyone else now though. Okay guys.'_  
I turned to them and did a quick head count.

_'Espio, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Charmy, Rouge…'_ I trailed off. _'Where the hell is Shadow?'_ I asked annoyed.

Everyone looked around the room.

"Oh no! Not again!" they moaned.

"What again?" a voice asked from behind them.

They all turned and stared gratefully at Shadow.

"What?" he asked. "I had to go to the bathroom."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

No more searching chapters!


	12. Take Two

**Big thanks to RAWN for being my beta. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to all my loyal readers. You guys rock. **

**I don't own Sonic, I just kidnapped him.**

* * *

_'Well now that everybody is done being all crazy and stuff, we can actually continue on with our production.'_

I smiled brightly at everybody before getting a puzzled look on my face.

_'Ummm. Does anybody remember where we were?'_ I asked.

Amy, who had been quiet for the most part, exploded at my question.

"You mean to tell me that you don't even remember where we are?" she screeched, her face red.

Sonic rushed over to her side. "Amy calm down. I'm sure somebody remembers where we were Right?" Sonic asked looking around at the rest of his friends.

Everybody just shook their heads.

"I already solved two mysteries for free this story. Don't expect me to solve any more unless you start paying me," Vector said crossing his arms.

"I think my scene with the mirror was the last one we did," Rouge said thoughtfully.

Shadow smirked. "I remember that. The author..." he was cut off by a glare from everyone else.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Glittering Wolf," he said stressing the words. "Ran out crying and we had to go through that searching chapter, and then we had to go through that other searching chapter."

"Now we're here trying to find out what the next scene is supposed to be," Tails finished for the ebony hedgehog. "Maybe we should do the mirror thing over again. It got kinda ruined."

Rouge shook her head. "No way! I am not doing that again!" she shouted.

Knuckles scowled. "If you had done it right the first time, you wouldn't have to do it again!" he snapped.

"Please say I don`t have to do it again?" Rouge whined pleadingly.

I tried to give her a comforting smile. _'Well, if you really don't want to,'_ I said thoughtfully. _'Yes you still do.'_

Rouge scowled and stomped off towards the stage. "Fine!" she snapped.

"You're not trying to make friends anymore are you?" Espio asked in a bored voice.

_'Not really,'_ I said simply. _'To be honest, I just want to get this over with. I got a date with a cute boy tonight!'_ I bragged in a sing-song voice, a small smile on my face.

"Ha! A date? What is he blind and deaf?" Charmy asked from behind, laughing really hard.

I stared at him for a brief moment.

_'Charmy,'_ I said in a quiet voice. _'Why aren't you duct taped anymore?'_

** 10 minutes later**

Charmy was once again duct-taped. How he got out of it this last time, I have no clue. Hopefully though, he would stay duct-taped this time.

_'Okay Rouge, if you are ready, you may begin your scene.'_ I said trying to act like a professional.

"I don't want to do this," Rouge said stubbornly crossing her arms.

"Unless you want yet another searching chapter," Sonic said annoyed. "You'll do it. Because you know she'll just run off again if you mess up this scene again."

Rouge suppressed a moan. She didn't want to do this scene, but she sure as heck didn't want to have to do another searching chapter!

"Oh magic mirror," she said finally, deciding to just go ahead and do the scene. "I'm so happy that Snow White is finally dead. Now I'm the fairest of the land, right?"

Rouge waited for a moment, pretending that there was actually somebody there to answer her response.

She gave a loud, dramatic gasp. "She's not dead?" Rouge said with a dramatic flair.

Everyone groaned at Rouge's dramatic overacting but didn't say anything. If she was going to be forced to redo a scene, the least that they could do was allow her to act in whatever way she saw fit.

"How dare that woodsman be such an incompetent loser!" Rouge raved. "Now I have to resort killing the brat myself!"

Rouge stopped and looked at me expectantly. "That good enough for you?" she asked in a bored voice.

I nodded my head and cleared my throat, racking my brain for what I was supposed to say next.

_'So the queen decided to take matters into her own two hands, and kill Snow White herself.'_ I said in a clear voice.

Rouge stood on the stage with a bored look on her face.

_'Rouge!'_ I hissed. _'Take matters into your own hands.' _

Rouge jumped a bit as the sound of my voice shook her from her thoughts and said, "I'm going to take matters into my own hands."

With that she walked off the stage with yet another dramatic flourish.

_'That was nice Rouge. Now you'll need to get right back on the stage after I finish the set for the transformation scene,'_ I said with a small smile.

Rouge groaned and went to stand with the other characters for a moment before she would have to go back to her role.

Quickly because this is a fanfiction, the stage was set up to look like a fancy laboratory.

_'Okay it's ready,'_ I called as I jumped off the stage. _'You can go back up now Rouge.'_

Rouge grumbled but walked up to the stage without any mean words.

Everyone else gave her a sympathetic look as they settled down to watch how the scene would play out.

_'The evil queen who was a scientist or something apparently began researching the perfect way to kill her stepdaughter.'_

"And they said that this big book of poison wouldn't come in handy," Rouge joked lightly as she looked through the prop book, The Cat in the Hat.

"Why do you have The Cat in the Hat?" Tails asked me curiously.

_'I thought it would help me learn to read better in Spanish since books like those taught me to read so well in English,'_ I said proudly.

"But it's in English!" Rouge said confused.

_'Now you know the reason why I'm not doing too well in Spanish,'_ I said with a small shrug. _'Keep acting!'_

Rouge gave me an uneasy glance and continued on with her performance.

"Well there are plenty of good ways that I can kill that little brat," Rouge said thoughtfully. "Arsenic, Cyanide, Anthrax, Sleeping Death," Rouge listed off a bunch of poisons that she knew.

Knuckles gave everybody else a worried look. "Anybody else wondering why she knows so many poisons?" he asked.

"She doesn't know that many," Shadow argued. "She didn't list Botulin, Dioxin, or Strychnine to name a few more," he said crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at him. "I don't even want to know," Sonic said throwing his hands in the air.

Rouge continued on with her performance onstage. "Sleeping Death sounds way better than all those other poisons. This one will only actually knock her out! That's way better than actually killing her!" Rouge said with an eye roll.

_'And scene!'_ I shouted, running up onto the stage to join Rouge.

"Don't I have more to do?" she asked confused.

_'Yeah probably, but this chapter is getting way too long, and it's time that we ended it for now,'_ I said as if it should be obvious. _'We'll pick it up next week!'_


	13. It's about to begin

**Yay! Update! It took a little longer than I thought, but I managed it. Hope you like it. ;)**

**Big thanks to RAWN for being my beta and to all those who review my story!**

**I don't own Sonic. Why do I even have to tell you that?**

* * *

_'Now that the evil queen had chosen a way for the princess to die, all that was needed was a way to get her to consume the poison,'_ I said, motioning for Rouge to get back onstage to finish her performance.

Rouge sighed and went onstage once again. "What am I supposed to be doing?" she asked in a bored voice.

I rolled my eyes at her ignorance. _'You're supposed to be doing the scariest scene in the whole Snow White production. The transformation scene!'_

Rouge just looked at me with a deadpan expression so I was forced to elaborate more.

_'It's the scene where the queen uses magic science stuff to make herself look like an old hag so that she can trick Snow White into letting her into the house and poison her with the apple,'_ I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Knuckles got a confused look on his face. "I thought doctors said that an apple a day makes you healthy and stuff," he said unsurely while scratching his head.

Sonic smiled at the red echidna. "That only goes for normal apples, not the poisoned ones. Doctors have scientifically proven that poison apples will actually kill you, but of course you can`t always trust those doctors," the hedgehog shrugged at the last part with a very specific 'doctor' in mind that by all means could not be trusted.

Shadow rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded vaguely like morons.

I ignored them and kept my attention focused on Rouge. _'It's like the best scene in the entire story and we need to live up to its epic-ness or the whole world will explode!'_ I said dramatically throwing my hands into the air.

Rouge's eyes went wide and her mouth went agape in astonishment. Not because she believed any of my wild ramblings, but because she simply couldn`t fathom how crazy I actually was. She seemed to try to say something, but couldn't seem to form the words.

Shadow cast her a mock concerned glance before saying in a light tone while giving his full attention to straightening his left glove, "So you know, no pressure."

Tails, obviously trying to cover up the awkwardness that had come for reasons that I didn't understand, looked at me and asked, "So did you get something really cool and scientific for the special effects?"

I smiled at the genuine hopeful look in his eyes. The kid was such a nerd for science.

_'I have baking soda and vinegar. I also went to the store and bought the apples and poison and stuff.'_

I showed him the plastic bag containing the materials.

He looked at it disappointed. "Oh, that's good I guess."

"Is it just me or did she just say that she actually bought poison," a slightly unnerved Sonic asked the others in a whispering tone. They nodded slowly in confirmation.

Shadow scoffed. "She's like sixteen! I seriously doubt that she was able to get her hands on actual poison."

Everyone seemed to accept that and it put their minds at ease.

Espio looked at me curiously like something had occurred to him.

"What are we going to do to make Rouge look like an old hag?" he asked cautiously.

I thought about it for a brief moment before shrugging.

_'I'm not quite sure. Why don't you and Vector start working on that since you seem so concerned.'_

Vector mumbled under his breath and cast Espio a dirty look, but not nearly as vicious as the one cast by the bat in question.

"Why don't you just get another character to play the old hag queen?" he asked in an obvious attempt to get out of creating a costume.

I shook my head.

_'There isn't anybody that I know of or that would be good to play the old hag. I seriously doubt Cream would come back. I don't exactly know why, but she doesn't seem to like it here that much. She always runs away crying for some reason…'_ I trailed off.

Everyone looked at me dumbfounded.

"Maybe it's because you're a psychopath who keeps yelling at her every time that she appears in this stupid fanfiction?" Amy said sarcastically while rolling her eyes and putting her hands on her hips.

I glared at the pink hedgehog. _'I'm beginning to remember why I'm not really writing lines for you in the story anymore,'_ I said dryly.

She glared at me. "I don't want to talk anyway!" she said sticking her nose up in the air.

Sonic snickered behind her. "Well I guess there's a first time for everything," he whispered to Knuckles and Tails who in turn, laughed as well.

Unfortunately for them, Amy heard them.

"Oooh! You guys are such jerks!" she screamed, summoning her giant hammer from out of nowhere.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails backed up when they saw the hammer, their eyes going wide with fear.

Amy raised her hammer and brought it down, but fortunately it disappeared before it could hit anyone.

Amy shot me an annoyed glare. "Seriously, you just made my hammer go away?" she asked.

I gave her a hurt look.

_'Where I'm from we don't believe in settling our problems with hammers.' I told her simply. 'We use guns. Lots and lots of guns. But if we had guns, we would lose our K+ rating, so you're just gonna have to deal with your problems in a nonviolent way.'_

Amy shot me an annoyed look before stomping off to go stand in a corner alone.

Sonic, and Tails shot me a grateful look. Knuckles, however, looked at me curiously.

"What kinda of place do you live in?" he asked astounded.

I smiled at him.

_'A crazy one,'_ was all I said before turning to Rouge.

"You're sure that Cream wouldn't make a better hag than me? I'm sure that if you just apologized to her and promised to not yell…"

"And actually keep the promise this time," Shadow added from behind.

"Yes actually don't yell at her this time and I'm sure that Cream will come back and play the part of the old hag perfectly!" Rouge said flashing a brilliant smile, looking at me with big hopeful eyes.

I thought about it for a brief moment before shaking my head again.

_'No that just won't work. Cream is all cute and small, way too young too. Not at all hag material.'_  
Rouge glared at me.

"And I am?" she asked annoyed, her eyes flashing dangerously.

I smiled at her.

_'Don`t ask questions you don`t want to hear the answer to. Now hurry up and get onstage. The transformation scene is about to begin.'_


	14. Transformation

**Sorry for the slight lateness in my update. Christmas tree decorating took more time then I thought. We finally get to the transformation scene. I know you all are looking foward to it.**

**Big thanks to RAWN. She makes sure my chapters aren't stupid and sprinkles her own little bits of awesomeness to the story, and to all that review my story. Your comments and ideas help me out a lot more then you would think.**

**I don't own Sonic. Sega does. I just kidnapped him and force him to perform for your amusement. **

* * *

_'Yes! It's finally time for the scene that everyone is waiting for! The transformation scene!'_ I shouted at the top of my lungs, throwing my arms into the air for a dramatic effect.

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost positive that nobody actually cares about the transformation scene," he said in a bored tone.

I glared at him.

_'No! Everybody is looking forward to this transformation scene and it is going to be the best scene ever written. It will make people weep because it is so awesome!'_ I argued, crossing my arms and pouting slightly.

Shadow rolled his eyes again, but decided that it was best to not say anything at all.

Sonic decided to take over the conversation.

"So did you get any special effects?" he asked curiously.

He wasn't really worried that the effects wouldn't be cool, he was more worried that the author would do something stupid and dangerous that could get them all killed.

I smiled at him.

_'Well, Espio and Vector are making the old hag costume for Rouge to change into, and there is like a 62% chance of that not turning into a complete fail. I got some lights, a fog machine, and I downloaded some cool sounds off of the internet.'_

Tails gave me a dubious look.

"What about the science parts?" he asked.

This kid really cared about science.

_'I told you I got baking soda and vinegar, and I, um, "borrowed" some beakers and stuff from my school's science lab,'_ I said.

My face brightened slightly.

_'And I also got some of this really cool powder stuff. You add water to it, and it makes snow. I'm sure that will totally satisfy the science part of the scene.'_

Everybody was looking at me with a strange look on their face.

They seemed to do that a lot. Weird.

"Let's just get this over with," Rouge moaned. "Where's the costume I'm supposed to wear? Please tell me that it's at least a little fabulous?"

I shrugged.

_'I was not responsible for that part. It all depends on Espio and Vector,'_

Knuckles snorted. "Guess you're doomed then, batgirl."

Rouge glared at him, but groaned, knowing he spoke the truth.

_'You guys need to have faith! I'm sure everything will work out just fine,'_ I scolded, shaking my finger at him.

Suddenly, Vector burst into the room.

"We finished that old hag costume," Vector declared in a deadpan tone.

Espio followed after Vector holding a small bundle of what must be the costume.

I smiled wide and looked at them expectantly.

_'Great! How'd it turn out?'_

Vector and Espio grimaced slightly, and the smile fell off of my face.

Rouge scowled and came over to inspect her costume.

"Uggh! I'm going to look horrible in this," she groaned.

Knuckles snickered again. "What else is new?" he asked.

Rouge raised her hand as if to slap Knuckles.

Luckily for him, Sonic intervened.

"Hey you're not supposed to look fabulous. You're supposed to look like an old hag. Embrace the ugliness," he said in an  
attempt to comfort Rouge.

The look on her face showed that he did nothing to help.

I clapped my hands together.

_'Well let's begin,'_ I said, trying to get everyone back on track.

Rouge groaned again and dragged herself over to the stage.

She stood behind the table that had been set up there and lightly touched the beakers and other science instruments.

I quickly ran over and set a bag on the table.

_'First do the apple thing and then you can do the transformation scene.'_

Rouge nodded and pulled out the apples, poison bottle, and the syringe.

Carefully she set it on the table and the poison scene began.

"The first thing I'll need to do is poison this apple," Rouge declared carefully using the syringe to insert the poison into the red fruit.

She looked at the apple disdainfully.

"That was kind of anti-climactic. Maybe I should have made the poison myself instead of buying it online." Rouge said thoughtfully, a small smirk on her face.

_'With that done, the evil queen decided that she would need to disguise herself in order to trick the princess into eating the poisoned apple.'_

"I'm going to have to disguise myself," Rouge said thoughtfully. "Snow White may be daftly naive, but I doubt that she would let me in if she knew who I really was. I guess I'll have to use that chemistry/transformation set after all."

Rouge pulled out the baking soda and vinegar, and poured it into one of the beakers.

The mixture bubbled over and all those watching oohed and ahhed.

Rouge looked at the bubbled over mixture with an uncertain look.

"That was kind of anti-climactic too," Rouge said. "When she said she bought some special effects stuff, I figured that would have been cooler."

I glared at her.

_'I dedicated all my time to the actual transformation part, and for the record, baking soda and vinegar is cool. Besides, it would have been more awesome if you would have done the snow thing.'_

Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Okay then. I can't wait for that then," she said sarcastically.

I glared at her, but took a deep breath to calm myself before I said something I'd regret.

_'Just drink the vinegar so we can get this over with,'_ I said tiredly.

Rouge grimaced at the idea of drinking vinegar and baking soda, but obediently she picked up the beaker and drank it in one gulp.

She gasped and that was when it started.

Quickly I switched on the fog machine, turned on the lights, and started to play the sounds that I had downloaded from the internet.

The fog surrounded Rouge, shrouding her in mist so you could only make out a shadowy figure.

The lights shone giving the stage a sort of eerie appearance. They flashed on and off, but oddly it didn't help the visibility in any way.

The soundtrack blared. Creepy sounds played in the background while Rouge continued her performance of gagging and coughing.

Suddenly she dropped to the floor, under the table where no one could see her.

Quickly she put on her costume, while I cut the sound, lights, and fog.

As soon as everything was off, she popped up like a jack in the box, wearing her costume.

Everybody, minus Vector and Espio, who had been watching the scene with rapt attention and stunned looks on their faces, suddenly burst out laughing at Rouge's costume.

She was wearing what looked like an old black tarp, and a mop was on her head to simulate hair.

Rouge pouted and crossed her arms.

"I knew this costume looked ridiculous," she muttered looking down at the floor.

I glared at everyone who laughed and then glared daggers at Vector and Espio.

_'That's the costume that you came up with?'_ I asked angrily.

Vector shrugged and Espio crossed his arms.

"What did you expect? We don't know where the store is!" Vector cried.

"Considering we took all of the material from the storage closet, I think we did a pretty good job," Espio said.

I sighed and placed my palm to my face. I seemed to be doing that a lot.

'Whatever! At least the transformation scene went well and was totally amazing, and cheer up Rouge, you`re the kind of girl who looks good no matter what you wear.'

The white bat did not look convinced.

Amy sneered at me.

"Too bad nobody saw it, and your description left much to be desired," she scoffed.

_'I thought I did a good job!'_ I said defensively. _'What more did you expect from a teenage girl writing fanfiction for kicks?'_

Sonic quickly intervened, determined to make everyone happy so that there would be no more searching chapters.

"I thought it was very nice," he said.

Tails came over to stand at his friend's side.

"Yeah guys! That was a very nice end to the chapter," he said shyly.

I looked at him thoughtfully before smiling proudly.

_'Yes, yes it was.'_


	15. After the Transformation

**_New chapter written! A big thanks to RAWN for being my beta. And thank you everybody who reviews my chapters! Other people probably would have had me thrown in the loony bin by now!_**

**_I don't own Sonic. Sega does._**

* * *

_'The queen used her vast knowledge or science, magic, stuff to disguise herself brilliantly as a decrepit old hag so she could poison the lovely princess Snow White.'_

Rouge stood onstage in her horrible looking outfit, a small pout on her face.

"Do I really have to wear this ugly thing?" she asked in a whiney voice. "The tarp is dusty and smells funny, and I think somebody used the mop because it's kinda wet!"

Sonic gave her a sympathetic look regarding her wetness but didn't say anything.

Shadow just smirked a little.

Espio and Vector gave her apologetic looks before staring at the floor and starting to whistle nonchalantly.

I whipped the mop off of her head and wrung it out as best as I could before placing it back onto her head.

_'There! All better,'_ I said in a cheerful voice.

Rouge glared at me and crossed her arms.

"It's still moist," she muttered.

_'Well we've wasted enough time, let's continue on with the show,'_ I said with a quick glance at the rest of the guys. _'Let's get a move one.'_

Quickly because, once again, it's a fanfiction, the stage was reset back into the dwarf's house scene.

Rouge jumped off the stage quickly, eager to get the attention away from her ugly costume, while the rest of the guys grumbled and got on.

"What are we supposed to do?" Shadow asked exasperated. This play was going on a lot longer than he thought it would go.

_'Now you're supposed to do the scene where the dwarves go off to work and leave Snow White all by herself and she gets poisoned by the evil queen's apple.'_

The boys nodded while Amy crossed her arms and scowled.

"If only it would really poison me. Maybe I wouldn't have to do this stupid fanfic anymore," she muttered under her breath.

I glared at her.

_'Just get up onstage already! For somebody who just wants this to be over with, you keep dragging this out and stalling,'_ I accused, pointing my finger at the pink hedgehog.

Amy crossed her arms and scowled.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with."

They all got into their positions on the stage and the after the transformation scene who's name I couldn't bother to learn began.

"Well we are at the part that's after the part where we were last time," Sonic said, unsure of how they were supposed to begin.

"Yeah we're going to go to work or something, and you can't come with us Snow White because….." Tails trailed off unsure of why the dwarfs wouldn't take Snow White with them to protect her.

"Because you're not covered by our insurance plan!" Knuckles jumped in to add, covering for the small fox.

"Yeah that's a good reason," Shadow said rolling his eyes. "That totally makes sense."

A few chapters without acting and he was still really in-character! It was amazing really.

"So yeah, we're basically going to leave now and go do that emerald-digging thing, leaving you here all alone and vulnerable," Espio said in a deadpan tone.

"Be sure not to let anyone into this house. This is the middle of the woods which means we don't get many visitors, or any at all really, so anyone who does knock on the door is probably going to be the evil queen trying to kill you," Vector added, actually wanting a speaking line in the play for once.

Everybody looked around for Charmy, expecting him to want to put his two cents in, and were surprised to find that he was nowhere in sight.

"Oh no! Where's Charmy?" Amy asked, dread in her voice.

Everyone groaned.

_'Well I already swore there'd be no more searching chapters. So I suppose the only sensible thing to do will be to pretend that Charmy never existed and change the name of the play to Snow White and the Six Dwarfs.'_ I said throwing my hands out in what I hoped was a comforting gesture.

Everyone looked unsure about the plan, but as it turns out, it wasn't necessary. For at that very moment, Charmy crashed through the ceiling of the theater and landed on the floor.

Everyone jumped back in surprise and stared at the tiny bee.

"Wow! Charmy are you alright?" Tails asked hovering uselessly over the bee.

Espio and Vector rushed to their friend's side and helped him up off of the ground.

"Geez Charmy! What the heck happened to you?" Vector asked, his gruff voice laced with concern, while Espio checked to make sure the poor bee didn't have a concussion.

Charmy got up really fast and began to mumbled and flail around, trying to tell everyone his tale.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm! Mmm mmm mmm mmmmm m mmmm mmmmmm!" he screeched, his voice still muffled by the duct tape surrounding his small mouth.

(Just for those of you who are curious. This is a bit of what Charmy was saying)

**"Oh my gosh guys! By some series of events that are impossible to explain, I was taken into a weird dimension where I had to help free the people of this magical kingdom from the evil tyrant Carl the Evil! **

**It was a long harrowing battle in which many great lives were lost and the battle took 65 years. **

**After getting some help from one of Carl's henchmen who was feeling guilty after his sister who was with the rebels was put into the hospital, I managed to infiltrate** the** evil Carl's base and have an epic final battle with him.**

**I used the awesome nun-chucks that were given to me by the elders of the dimension who said I was the chosen one who would bring peace to the galaxy by defeating Carl the Evil, which I did. After that I became king of the entire dimension! **

**After yet another strange set of events, I fell through a time portal that transported me back here and returned me to the age I was before I left! It was an amazing epic journey that I will never forget as long as I live!"**

Everybody stared at him, unsure of what he had just said.

Finally Sonic said, "Yes Charmy, I'm sure that your trip to the bathroom was really great, but now we need to continue on with the play."

Charmy gave a small moan and banged his head onto the floor because a simple face palm simply wouldn't do.

Ignoring that, the rest of the characters decided that they would finish with their performance.

"So yeah, just to recap, don't let anyone into this house while we go to our job," Shadow said impatiently, eager to be done with this chapter.

With that, the boys left the stage, Vector and Espio dragging Charmy off because, for some strange reason, he was kind of too upset to move.

Amy was left alone on the stage, where she just stood alone, unsure what to do next.

_'Rouge that's your cue,'_ I hissed and gave her a small shove.

Rouge groaned and went onto the stage.

"Knock knock, let me in!" she called, banging her heels on the floor to simulate the sound of knocking.

"Well letting somebody in is a great idea," Amy declared. "I mean it's not like anyone told me not too," she said while rolling her eyes and walked towards the imaginary door to let the "stranger" in.


	16. Poison Apple

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but Christmas is a hectic time, and this is the first chance I got. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks RAWN for betaing. XD Thanks exspecially to all my reviewers. You'll like this chapter Gnat1 ;) **

**Copyright and warnings. Things are about to get crazy! You have been warned. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amy walked purposely over to where the "door" was supposed to be, a scowl on her face.

_'Smile Amy,'_ I commanded lightly. _'Snow White is supposed to be a happy princess without a care in the world. Could you actually try to be in character for once? I mean, look at the good job Shadow's doing!'_

At my words everyone turned to stare at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow's scowl deepened before he turned and stalked off to stand in a corner.

_'See! You can't buy that kind of in-character acting!'_ I said, my eyes huge and wild as I explained.

Amy groaned and put a hand to her face while the rest of the guys snickered.

"Yeah Amy," Sonic said, trying his hardest to keep his voice even. "Why can't you act like Shadow instead of behaving like Shadow?"

Amy glared at him and raised her hands, as if she were about to summon her hammer.

_ 'Amy!'_ I reprimanded sternly. _'Stop behaving like Shadow and start acting like Shadow does.'_

Amy stared at me, confusion written across her features.

"What are you…" she began to ask before being stopped by Espio.

"It appears to make perfect sense to her. It's best to just nod and say yes. It will save a lot of time and suffering," he said.

Amy nodded and forced a smile.

"All right, I'll be sure to stop acting like Shadow," she said.

I glared at her.

_ 'No! Act like Shadow! He acts great. You just need to stop behaving like him. Sheesh Amy, it makes perfect sense,' _

Amy groaned.

"Yeah whatever, you're right. Let's just finish this," Amy relented, finally being agreeable for once in this fanfic.

I smiled at her cooperation.

_ 'You're right. We're burning daylight. We need to continue on.'_

With that, I turned and dramatically walked over to the stage.

_'Unbeknownst to Snow White, the stranger at the door was really the Evil Queen,'_ I said dramatically.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Unbeknownst?" Knuckles asked.

_ 'I'm trying to be fancy and dramatic!'_ I snapped. _'You're not even in this scene so just go away and leave me with my theatrical genius!'_

Knuckles rolled his eyes and went to stand over with the rest of the dwarfs who were also not in the scene.

Rouge and Amy exchanged worried glances before getting back up on the stage.

_ 'Okay, here's the scene where Snow White decides to completely ignore the dwarfs advice and open the door like a moron,'_ I said in a patient voice, my eyes darting back and forth between Rouge and Amy.

_'Do you understand?_' I asked in a voice better suited for talking to 4 year olds.

Amy glared at me and opened her mouth, obviously to say something insulting or mean.

Rouge, however, quickly clasped her hand over the pink hedgehog's mouth and nodded.

"Yeah sure that sounds sooooo complicated but I'm sure we can manage," she said rolling her eyes.

I smiled.

_ 'In that case, Action!'_ I yelled as I quickly ran off of the stage.

"Weren't we already on a scene last chapter? Why'd we have to do all that stuff we just did? Couldn't we have just continued where we left off last time?" Amy asked Rouge in a hushed tone as they took their places on stage.

"Shut up! She'll hear you, and she won't like that you're pointing out the plot holes of this story!" Rouge whispered back in a worried tone.

_'Too late!'_ I called up to the stage, traces of anger in my voice.

Rouge and Amy cursed under their breath.

"Nice going Amy," Rouge said blandly.

Amy scowled a little, but continued on with the play despite her annoyance.

"Oh golly it sure is taking me a long time to answer that door," she said sweetly.

_'Hey! No jokes about the time break!'_ I ordered from offstage.

Amy rolled her eyes and opened up the prop door to let Rouge in.

"Hello there pretty young girl that I've never seen before in my life," Rouge said grandly.

"I'm just a harmless old lady selling apples in the woods. Totally legit. May I come in and get you to eat an apple?" she asked staring at Amy intently.

Amy shrank back a bit from the creepy stare.

"Well usually I'm only supposed to let strangers in the house if they offer me candy, but I suppose it would set a good example for little kids if I were to let a lady in so we could eat fruit," Amy said thoughtfully.

Quickly she stepped aside and Rouge entered the "house".

"My you are such a sweet, trusting young girl," Rouge cooed. "You're so nice that I'll give you an apple for free."

Amy smiled bright, though there was a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Are they organic?" she asked. "I only eat organic."

Rouge scowled a bit at the pink hedgehog's attempt at humor. She was a big sourpuss for more than half of the story! Why'd she suddenly have to gain a sense of humor when the scene could have been nice and fast?

"Yes they are. I grew them myself from an orchard."

"Can I have a yellow one?" Amy asked. "The yellow ones taste the sweetest."

Rouge scowled. "Yeah sure eat the apple so we can be done with this!" she demanded, picking up a yellow apple.

_ 'That's not the right apple!'_ I snapped. _'Snow White is supposed to eat the poisoned red apple. We can't ruin the integrity of this play!'_ I cried.

Rouge scowled again.

"I'm pretty sure we ruined the play's integrity after the first scene!" she snapped.

Nonetheless she complied by picking up the right apple and handed it to Amy.

"I don't care which color apple you want! Just eat this one and die already. It'll make a boy kiss you or something in the future!"

Amy scowled a bit and held the apple at eye level, glancing quickly at Sonic.

"I sure hope so," she said slyly, giving Sonic a bashfully look.

Sonic shuddered as Amy took a bite from the apple.

Amy chewed the apple and swallowed.

Suddenly a strange look came across her face. She chocked just a bit and turned a pale shade of green. She clutched her throat a bit, and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

With a small moan, Amy fell to the floor with a large, and probably painful, thud.

Everyone gave an impressed look and clapped a bit.

"That was actually pretty impressive," Shadow relented.

The others nodded.

"That was better than my transformation scene," Rouge admitted staring at the still unmoving hedgehog.

"Yeah, good job Amy," Sonic said moving a little closer to the stage.

Everyone looked at Amy expectantly, assuming she would jump up and blush at any compliments from Sonic.

But the pink hedgehog remained where she was.

"What's wrong with her?" Tails asked concerned. "She's not moving!"

I rolled my eyes and gave a small chuckle.

_ 'Well duh! She just ate a poisoned apple!'_


	17. You did what now?

**Hey guys! I'm back, and I have another chapter for you! :) This has pshyco themes in it, so you have been warned. Hope you like it and review it. ;)**

**I don't own Sonic, Sega does. Why do I even have to tell you that?**

* * *

Everybody looked at me with large horrified eyes.

Sonic was the first one to regain control of his vocal cords.

"What?" he asked. "What did you say about poison apples?" His voice was slightly squeaky as he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

_'Amy won't wake up because she ate a poison apple. Just like Snow White. You know? The story we're doing a play on? Come on people! Am I the only one who knows the story? '_

"We know the story," Shadow said coming up to stand next to Sonic. "What we don't know is why the heck you gave Amy a real poison apple." Shadow crossed his arms, the tone of his voice a challenge.

I sighed exasperated.

_'Haven't you guys ever heard of method acting? I mean come on people! We already went through this already like…'_ I trailed off trying to count in my head before deciding to just screw it. _'A lot of chapters ago with and his ax,'_ I finished giving them all an obvious look.

Knuckles scowled and took a step towards me.

"That was a horrible idea too!" he snapped. "Method acting doesn't matter. You're not supposed to poison people."

Rouge gave me a confused look.

"You're a teenager, where did you get poison?" she asked nervously.

I gave a small laugh.

_ 'That's easy. I live in Texas. There's a lot of rattlesnake poison in Texas. All I did was mix some of the poison with some Nyquil and presto! You get sleeping poison.'_

Everybody gave me a strange look.

"You're kind of a psycho," Tails said meekly.

I gave him a small smile and patted him on the head ignoring his small flinch as my hand met the top of his head.

_ 'It's a gift really,'_ I said modestly, a small smile on my face.

Rouge rolled her eyes and moved in front of me.

"Yeah, method acting, psychotic tendencies, crazy Texas. We need to get Amy a medic ASAP!" Rouge said the annoyance apparent in her voice.

I gave her a sad small smile.

_ 'Oh Rouge,'_ I said. _'You know nothing of the medical industry. A doctor heals people. A medic only makes people more comfortable while they die.'_

Vector glared at me.

"Not only is that not funny," he scolded. "You stole it from a movie!"

I shrugged.

_'Whatever, you all know that joke is hilarious.'_

Everyone glared at me.

"Why are you so chill about this?" Espio asked incredulously. "I know you don't like Amy all that much, but come on! Murder?"

I rolled my eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day.

_ 'She's not dead! I put more Nyquil than rattlesnake venom. She's just in a sleep coma. A kiss will wake her up just like in the story.'_

Sonic looked at the unconscious pink hedgehog.

"I seriously don't think she's breathing," he said in a worried tone.

_ 'Well then we better move on to the kissing scene,'_ I said cheerfully. _'It comes after the dwarfs kill the evil queen.'_

Quickly the other got onto the stage and started their performance. It really was funny how well they acted with a little motivation.

"Die queen!" was all Knuckles shouted before shoving Rouge roughly off the stage. If not for the graveness of the situation the bat would probably have been insulted by this treatment and taken a horrible revenge, but for now she remained quiet and tolerated the undignified stage-dive.

They walked off of the stage and gave me an expectant look.

"Kissing scene now, then we can go to the hospital," Tails said impatiently.

I gave him a sweet smile.

_ 'What a cute nerd. Now you want to see the medical stuff. Whatever sweetie, we can go see all that medical stuff after the play is over if you want. '_

Tails nodded, as did all of the other guys.

Shadow looked around.

"Where's Silver?" he asked. "Isn't he supposed to be the prince of this story?"

I got an uncomfortable look on my face.

_'Yeah, well, about that. I tried to get Silver into the play, but every time that I went over to his house to, um, recruit, him into the play, he was waiting at his window with a baseball bat. I swear, it's almost like he was psychic…Oh wait.'_ I trailed off. _'Okay I understand that now, but anyway, we have no prince.'_

Everyone gave me a deadpan look.

"Does that mean that we can take Amy to the hospital now?" Sonic asked hopefully.

I thought about that for a brief moment before coming up with an even better idea.

_'No! I have an even better idea!'_ I looked around at the sea of faces looking at me to make sure they were paying attention before saying, _'How about Sonic changes his role and kisses her instead? I mean he's a prince in some other series. This will totally work.'_

Sonic stared at me in horror.

"Why can't we take her to the hospital, and not do that?" he asked, his voice kind of panicky. "I mean I'm a dwarf! My kiss won't wake her up!"

"It wouldn't have worked in the first place!" Shadow snapped. "That Glittering Wolf chick is insane and kinda stupid."

I went over to him and smacked him in the back of the head.

_ 'It will totally work! When he kisses her he will suck the poison out of her lips! It's only how half the people in Texas get their first kiss!'_ I put my hands on my hips as if it would emphasize my point. _'Duh!'_

Everybody gave me shocked looks that were mixed with a bit of terror.

I shrugged.

_ 'Texas is a weird place,'_ I said simply.

They nodded before all of them turned to face Sonic who had backed up into a corner.

"You have to do it Sonic. She won't take Amy to a hospital without this happening first," Tails pleaded.

"Yeah Sonic," Knuckles added. "Just suck face with the girl just this once. Maybe you can actually suck the rattlesnake Nyquil poison stuff out of her."

Sonic scowled at the mocking smirk on the red echidna's face.

"I don't want too!" he howled. "The girl stalks me enough as it is! Imagine what would happen if I kissed her!"

Vector shrugged.

"Come on Sonic! If you don't she'll die, and this story will lose its K+ rating!" he complained.

"It'll probably make a lot of people happy," Espio suggested timidly.

Everybody glared at him, and he shrunk back a bit.

I went to go stand next to him.

_'I read those reviews too. Maybe it would be better to just leave her like this,' _I said thoughtfully, rubbing my chin as one does when they are thinking.

Everybody turned to give Sonic one more desperate look, and he sighed.

"Fine I'll do it!" he relented.


	18. Kiss! Kiss!

**I want to thank all of my faithful viewers. You guys are great and you all helped turn my first fanfic into a success. Big thanks to RAWN for being my beta and helping me out when I was stuck. Please Review and enjoy the last chapter of Fairy Fails. :D**

**I don't own Sonic. Sega does.**

* * *

Looks of relief came onto everyone's faces as Sonic said that he'd kiss Amy and 'wake her up'.

Sonic walked slowly up to where Amy lay on the stage, everyone giving him bits of encouragement as he went.

"It's for the best Sonic," Tails whispered sympathetically.

"It's a very noble thing for you to do," Knuckles added, patting the blue hedgehog on the back.

Shadow smirked in the usual Shadow fashion.

"Come on faker," he said tauntingly. "You know you want too."

Rouge came and hit Shadow over the back of his head.

"Shut up Shadow!" she hissed. "Sonic's will to do this is hanging by a thread as it is. The last thing we need for you to do is scissor it."

Sonic finally stumbled onstage and walked over to Amy's lifeless body where he nervously stood over it.

"How about I just blow her a kiss?" he asked nervously. "Or maybe give her a Hershey's Kiss. I hear chocolate makes people feel better when they're sick." His eyes were bright and hopeful as he asked.

Espio shook his head.

"I don't think the healing power of chocolate applies to comas," he said dryly. "Now stop being a baby and kiss her on her cold dead lips!"

Sonic kneeled on the floor and brought his face over the unconscious pink hedgehog. He leaned in closer, closer, closer…then he brought his head back up at the speed that he was so famous for.

"When you said cold dead lips, it made me think of necrophilia, and that is something that I am uncomfortable with. I mean, think about the children and what they will learn!"

Tails and Charmy exchanged confused glances before staring back up at the blue hedgehog.

"We're totally okay with it as long as Amy turns out all right. Besides she`s not technically dead," Tails said meekly.

"Mmm mm mm mmmm," Charmy added nodding his head.

Sonic looked at Charmy relieved and grateful.

"Thank you Charmy for being a muffled voice of reason," Sonic said relieved.

Charmy mumbled his discontent, and crossed his arms.

"I thought you already agreed to this?" Shadow snapped his eyes flashing angrily.

Sonic gulped.

"I know. I know, but come on! If I kiss her, she'll take it as we're in a relationship and want to marry me!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled just a bit.

_ 'Oh Sonic, she's like 12! I doubt she can force you into marriage until she's at least 16,'_ I said as if it should be obvious.

Sonic flinched and shuddered while the other only looked mildly disturbed.

"Can't one of you guys do it?" Sonic whined.

I sighed and walked over to where he was standing. Once I was behind him, I smacked the back of his head.

Sonic grabbed his head and turned around to glare at me.

"Hey!" he protested. "What was that for?"

_ 'Stop whining!' _I snapped. _'Geez Sonic! You're the hero of Mobius…Earth...' I turned around and looked at the remaining characters. 'Where are we anyway? I was never quite sure of that during the games.'_

Tails looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I'm not quite sure," he said after a moment's thought. "I guess you could just say we're in fanfiction land and leave it at that."

I nodded in confirmation.

_ 'I guess that works,'_ I admitted before turning back to Sonic. _'You're the hero of fanfiction land for Pete's sake! Stop being a whiny baby!'_

Sonic shot me a reproachful look and looked down at Amy.

"I just know this isn't going to end well," he said sourly.

He turned back to Amy and grimaced before once again turning his attention to me.

"Maybe you guys could all turn around so you don't have to see? It's kinda embarrassing," he asked hopefully his eyes darting to the exit.

I glared at him.

_ 'No way! You just want to escape and we've already sworn to never have another searching chapter! Ever! No! You need to make out with that unconscious girl's corpse while we all watch!'_

Sonic blanched and shuddered.

"Geez, this is getting even creepier than Sonic 06," Knuckles muttered.

I glared at him.

_ 'Oh so now you know it exists!'_ I snapped at him. _'Don't mention that! Sonic is already on the fence about this and if you don't encourage him to kiss Amy soon, he probably won't do it.'_

"And you know, Amy will die," Rouge added casually.

"Stop stalling Sonic and do it already!" Shadow snapped stalking over to the blue hedgehog. "Don't make me hurt you," he warned.

I scowled and pushed him away.

_'All of you need to shut up about how creepy, weird, and not a good idea this is, and just let Sonic make out with Amy.'_

(Somewhere a million Sonamy fans are cheering, and the rest of the fans are throwing up)

Finally, Sonic conceded.

Very slowly and reluctantly, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Amy's.

Almost immediately Sonic shot up and wiped a hand across his mouth.

"Eww! Gross!" he complained running quickly off the stage lest Amy immediately wake up and try and kiss him back.

The only problem was, Amy remained motionless on the floor.

"Great, we proved kisses solve nothing. Can we take her to a doctor now?" Vector asked.

I shook my head and looked at the pink hedgehog thoughtfully.

_'Maybe he should try again,'_ I said thoughtfully before exiting the room to go search for something.

Sonic shook his head and flailed his arms.

"No! No! No way am I kissing her again. Once was enough." Sonic complained.

"Maybe we should just call for help?" Espio suggested.

"Yeah guys that's a great idea!" Vector proclaimed. "Does anybody know the number for 911?" he asked.

Everyone turned to glare at him.

"What?" he asked. "It might be different here in fanfiction land!"

Before anyone could comment on that, I came breezing through the door with a glass of water in my hand.

_'It's alright Sonic. I've had as much romance as I can take. Let's try another method,'_ I suggested bringing the cup over to the unconscious girl and dumped the contents onto her face.

Amy shot up sputtering and confused, looking around for the source of the disturbance.

Upon seeing me she glared and asked, "Why did you dump water on my face? Aren't we supposed to be finishing this stupid play?" Her tone was frustrated and upset.

_ 'Oh we already did,'_ I said casually causing everyone's eyes to bug out.

"We're done?" Tails asked hopefully. "We don't have to do anymore of this play?"

I nodded my head.

_'Yes this all went according to plan,'_ I said rubbing my hands together gleefully.

Shadow glared at me and asked, "What plan?"

_'It's simple. I knew that Silver wouldn't come, so I needed somebody to kiss Amy in order to complete the play. I knew that of all these people, Sonic was the only one that would do it, albeit a bit reluctantly. So I gave Amy an apple that would not only help improve her bad acting, but would make her all poisony. From there, I knew that Sonic would kiss her so I would take her to an actual hospital, and that is how we finished the scene!'_ I declared happily.

Sonic glared at me while Tails shot me a confused act.

"If she was actually poisoned, then how did she wake up with water?" he asked.

I looked at him as if it should be obvious.

_'Because it's a fanfiction. Duh!'_

Amy looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Sonic kissed me?" she asked breathlessly. "Oh my! He really does like me! He really is going to marry me!" she squealed delighted.

She jumped up and attempted to hug Sonic, but he rushed around and hid behind me.

"Do something Glittering Wolf! This is all your fault anyway!" he screamed urgently.

I sputtered a bit before saying.

_'And then Amy fell asleep again and slept until everyone else had a sufficient amount of time to escape,'_ I said.

Amy fell to the floor unconscious once again and the rest of us ran out the door.

"Where are we going?" Rouge asked.

"You know Amy's going to find us anyway," Shadow added.

I thought for a minute before having an epiphany.

_'We'll go to Texas! No one in their right mind ever wants to go there willingly!'_

With that, we all ran as fast as we could to Texas and lived

**The End**


End file.
